smile
by unwritten92
Summary: Because seriously she lived with Hitokiri Battousai, who the heck wanted to mess with her now? Collections of drabbles centering on Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship or the lack of.
1. golden baritone

smile.

rating: kid-ish

pairing: kenshin/kaoru

song/inspiration: battousai

warning: possibly confusing and grammatical errors?

**Summary:** (a short intro into kenshin/battousai state of mind and how kaoru fits in this)

* * *

Battousai and Kenshin the rurouni weren't two different persona as many people thought, and even if they were that didn't mean he had completely locked him up.

What many people did not know was that Battousai was actually a state of mind that was always present, the assassin that thought through every move every opponent made, that controlled the movements of his body. Battousai was his conscious and his demon, a presence completely his that had been created to survive, a hardened shield to withstand the horrors of the Bakumatsu. But in reality all him, Battousai was a art of Kenshin as was the rurouni. But that is a description for a different time.

Now if you were to ask Kenshin why, when he shaped into that assassin "persona" (remember no one knows he really is always there), his eyes change color, he won't answer that it is because it is a distinction of two different souls or which is which, he actually won't say anything in reality.

But deep down he responds and sighs because he wished the world would know, but is too afraid to actually say that his eyes change color and that his voice changes to a deep baritone because his emotions are too deep, too passionate and that sometimes he wishes he were back in that era were he could do what he wanted but not really, because he doesn't want to hurt those around him. There are no other reasons why he actually portrays these changes other than the fact that he wishes he could act on his feeling and not be judged by society, or those around him.

And if you were to ask him right now in this very moment, as he is caught of guard in his relaxed and lazy state, why he changes? He will say that it is because he is alarmed that he has let himself relax too much when there are so many dangers around hunting for him and his family, yes family, but he will completely deny that it is because he is too amused at catching Kaoru trying to tip toe by without waking him and after finding him looking at her, looking so sheepish that it is comical. And he chuckles as she giggles, because he knows that the only one that understands his state of mind is Kaoru, the woman child that captured his heart and his mind at first glance. The ray of hope that showed in the darkest of times and showed him that in this family; hers, his, _ours_, his conscious supplies, he can be who he wants to be without fear and without judgment. Because they understand he is Kenshin, Battousai and rurouni in all of his self.

* * *

introduction to smile :) a series of drabbles containing the couple of kenshin and kaoru with appearances by the kenshin! gang. hope you like, please if you'd like to criticize or whatever the link is right down there, feel free :)


	2. chaos i

rating: teen

pairing: kenshin/kaoru

song/inspiration: what if?,

warning: blast to the past/sci-fi -ish

Summary: (because these kinds of things don't happen without a curse word after it)

* * *

Maybe they both should have noticed the strangeness of the whole situation. Seriously he used to be _the_ Battousai, why didn't he see the fact that a swirling black hole was nearing him, _us_ (her mind supplied) from behind?

So, ok, maybe they hadn't been paying attention because they had been too busy bantering (not flirting! _blush_) over who got to bathe first. In her opinion he should have been the one to go first, he had worked really hard today after all. With beads of sweat dripping down his bare chest and traveling down, down until they disappeared beneath his _hakama_...

Ahem! Back to the topic at hand pervert Kaoru.

So she should have noticed also but hey, he was definitely too distracting to be actually paying attention to anything else other than him. And so the swirling black whatever it was swallowed them both and deposited them in the middle of what was surely to become chaos.

He knew he should have been aware of the abnormality long before it had gotten so near, but _gods_ did she make it so impossible to pay attention to anything else. Because seeing her so flushed and panting after a particular intense kendo session did the most wicked things to his already abused poor mind. And so bantering had been his only outlet for his frustration. In consequence he missed the important details of how the air suddenly became very still and there was not a sound to be heard other than their heavy breathing and as he was sucked in with Kaoru, into that black pit less thing, he could only curse at his inattentiveness.

The impact on the ground with their bodies knocked the breath out of both of them, especially Kenshin since he took the brunt of the fall shielding Kaoru's body from harm. A gasp was jarred from Kaoru's throat and a pained groan escaped from Kenshin's. Gathering her wits and regaining her lost breath Kaoru struggled to her feet and rapidly set to help Kenshin regain his footing. The poor man was oroing his heart out.

"Kenshin? I'm sorry are you okay?" Kaoru tried to get the attention of the dazed rurouni to no avail. As she was about to shake him to recognition she heard quiet footsteps make their way near them, so she dragged Kenshin to the tree on the right in the clearing they had landed, Kenshin managing to drag himself out of the state he was in blinked and noticed that the forest they were clearly in was too quiet. Moving in front of Kaoru he blocked her view of what exactly was heading their way.

"Oro, it's me." Kenshin exclaimed when the person that had been walking stopped near their hiding place. Kaoru, curious to see, popped up from behind him in the process smacking him accidentally with her forgotten boken. Kenshin whimpered, he had been abused a lot lately. But the sound had caught the other Kenshin's attention already, so when he looked at both of them and narrowed his eyes, Kaoru and Kenshin froze like a pair of deer caught in headlights.

The other Kenshin raised his hand and laid it on the hilt of his sword, and both Kaoru and Kenshin noted that it wasn't a sakabatou nor was his hair in its customary low ponytail, and he didn't have violet rurouni eyes but glowing amber ones. They both gulped, that was Battousai standing there, and he didn't look too happy.

"Um, Kenshin, I don't think we're in the Meiji era anymore."

Oh Shit.

* * *

yeah, will have a continuation, some other day :) read my other fics if you like !


	3. incentive

rating: teen

pairing: kenshin/kaoru

song/inspiration: episode 13/ song 2 ~blur

warning: crack-ish?

Summary: (only in kenshin's mind would it be okay to do this in front of _everyone_)

* * *

"Please? I know it's a weird request but it was the way my master encouraged me."

Kaoru coudn't get any redder, she was now the color of Kenshin's hair. Kenshin was so shocked he had been left speechless. Sano was already on the floor rolling with hysterical laughter. Stuttering and at the same time trying to fight down her blush Laoru desperatly tried to talk herself out of the most defenetly weird and strange request (also a bit perverted).

"Oh, I don't think it would be necessary. I mean you're such a great athlete..." she trailed off, the power of the puppy eyes of her classmate making her twitch, she was crumbling. Turning towards her boyfriend for support, the only thing she got were swirly eyes and a long mantra of oros. Her twitching got worse, so much for kendo captain tolerance. So Kaoru taking a deep breath pulled her sleeves up, cracked her knuckles and closed her eyes. She got to it. When she heard a yelp she opened her eyes and keeping her left hand away from her body, smiled brightly at her friend.

"How was that? Think you'll win?" recieving a big smile and a hearty thanks she wirled around, grabbed Kenshin by his ponytail with her right hand and ran to disenfect it and her brain. Leaving the now not breathing (from laghing too much) Sano on the floor.

"Oro!"

The cheering was thunderous, the Bakumatsu High kendo team being the best in the country, were competing against Meiji High. The competitors all sweaty and tired were now excited, the last match was up between the best of the best; the captains. Kenshin Himura better know as Battousai in his team competed for Bakumatsu High and Enishi Yukishiro best known as the White Tiger competed for Meiji High.

_Although, I'm a bit too excited for my boyfriend and not for my school... _Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her boyfriend call her name and motion for her to go towards him, raising an eyebrow Kaoru nodded and made her way through the mayhem in front of her ignoring all dirty looks thrown her way from her class mates. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Misao winking at her, she'd been doing that a lot lately, did she have a nervous tick or something?

Approching her too delicious boyfriend that had no right to call her from the other side of the gym into enemy lines she scowled then grinned when he pouted.

"Something wrong?" Kaoru asked keeping her voice in a low whisper, she didn't really think anything bad was going on since Kenshin always won the matches but lately he had been out of it because of school work stress.

"Well, not really, it's just I was wondering if you could fulfill one request that I have for you?" Kenshin said while looking, perhaps, way too innocent. Suspiciously Kaoru just asked what it was he wanted.

"Oh, the exact same thing you did for Toramaru, just you know with extra love for me?" Kenshin batted his eyes (obviously he was joking, but she didn't need to know that) and Kaoru chocked on her own saliva.

"What the hell Kenshin?" He just pouted.

Kaoru wined but the look he sent her after the sound made all protest flee her mind. Hungrily Kenshin gazed upon her and then brought her closer towards him.

"You do it for Toramaru, yet for your boyfriend you refuse? Maybe punishment is enough incentive?" Kaoru's eyes windened, punishent? Who the hell was this and where was her boyfriend?

Shaking her head she glared at him and he smiled.

Well, fine! If he insisted in being this way she was going to fulfill his request with a little extra something.

"Okay Kenshin just turn around." Doing as she said Kenshin turned his back to her, not really believing she would do it, but still teasing her just the same. Kaoru reaching down grabbed hold of his butt cheek and pinched.

Then, she twisted.

Kenshin yelped. _What the?_

The whole gym was looking at both of them by then, but Kaoru didn't mind.

"How's that for a little extra love? Good luck!" The she sauntered away leaving a wide eyed Kenshin who only wanted to tease her and gain a little kiss for good luck and a hysterical Sano, again laughing at his luck of seeing his best friend in suffering and embarrassment.

"I didn't really mean pinch!" Kenshin yelled.

"Too bad Battousai, you got what you asked for. I believe I did what you asked of me." She called back to him.

Needless to say, even though he was embarrased, the pinch worked for something. He wiped the floor with the White Tiger of Meiji High, well he wasn't white anymore, those gym floors were filthy. And it wasn't too bad, after the competition he got some extra love from his girlfriend, just because he was awesome and he was Battousaiof Bakumatsu High.

Sano was still rolling on the floor laughing.

* * *

oh geh. please excuse the no updating for a few months, my muses totally ran away from me screaming. must have been the season or not at all since i usually get inspired by this time. so anyways just wanted to post something short and silly given that i've posted nothing at all. hope to update more soon or at least come out with something new that i already have in mind. please review, as they say, they are fuel even if they don't appear to be. :P


	4. the one interlude

Title: The One

Prompt:Brilliant

Rating: Teen

Words: 533

Summary: He was the one, and that made him the happiest man in the world.

A/N: Just a little extra. This was originally posted at rk_challenge in livejournal.

* * *

He felt drunk. He had that giddy elated feeling one only acquired from being very _high_ or _very_ drunk.

Well, he was drunk, on happiness.

She was brilliant in the morning light. Her skin glowed like diamonds and her hair shone like silk. She was resting on her side, facing him. Her lips were pouty and red, sleep making them so.

He felt as if his air had been knocked from him. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever really believed someone like Kaoru could love someone like him.

Not because of his past, maybe just because beside her he felt less than he was (which was not very much). He felt old and tired and washed out. But a smile from those red pouty lips revived him every time that it was directed at him.

Releasing the breath he had been holding he trailed his fingers up her arm, her neck and unto her cheek. He trailed the shape of her lips and smiling, wonder in his eyes, he gently tweaked her cute nose which she scrunched.

He felt free, elated, and like the luckiest man ever to exist.

Laughter, soft and carefree bubbled from deep inside his belly and out. Never had he felt this way, not even with his late wife.

Apparently she heard his laughter for she sighed, slowly waking up. Her beautiful sapphire eyes fluttered open, and when the first thing she saw was him she smiled.

"Good morning."

His eyes, joyful and happy, softened.

"Good morning." He leaned down and kissed her temple, brushing his hand down her neck to settle on her nape tilting her head just so. Kissing Kaoru was like nothing he had ever experienced before in his life; sweet, innocent and yet hot, hungry and everything they became together. Friends, family, lovers.

When he released her lips she softly asked him, a smile playing on her lips and gentle amusement in her eyes;

"Kenshin...tell me a truth. About you, not necessarily of your past but of who you are."

She bit her lip waiting his response and he smiled gently down at her, entirely charmed and in love with her.

"A truth, hmm. Would you believe me if I told you, that I would walk five hundred miles and five hundred more just to be near you. I will be the one, if you allow me, to wake up next to you every morning, afternoon and night. I do not really care as long as the first thing I see every time I open my eyes is you. Would you believe that as the truth? Because I truly hope you do. I want to be the one, the only one, for you."

She was smiling beautifully up at him and nodding. Relief swept through him, but he knew that he would not screw this up. This was to precious to be stupid and let it go.

He slanted his lips over her and the last coherent thought he had was that he truly would be the one for her and if they were ever separated it wouldn't be for long. He would walk those miles and a thousand more, for her.

* * *

This is more like an interlude, more to come soon.


	5. assassin

Assassin.

* * *

She stood there, with her back to the building she hated the most but couldn't help being grateful to. A building who had seen her through her best and at odd times (well almost always) the bad. A building who had given her independence, adventures, freedom, friends and now, right now at this very moment the worst heartbreak known to men.

It was unfair, that while she hadn't been able to shed a single tear, he looked almost as if he was being ripped apart.

Almost.

For the most part he looked, cold.

Taking a shuddering breath and calming herself she grimaced, she was going to have a bad stomach later that night.

"Why? Why now? You've never… I mean, not once did you say anything but now out of the blue you decide I'm not the one you want. What is it? Am I too tomboyish? Ugly? Bad mannered? What is it?"

He hadn't even batted an eyelash.

Desperation clawed at her. He didn't want her, not anymore. His eyes weren't friendly anymore. They didn't smile the way they used to, and she felt her insides caving in.

Closing her eyes and huffing a mirthless chuckle she turned.

"Well, it's obvious you've made up your mind. I'm sorry I wasn't what you wanted. So sorry I bothered you with my presence."

She couldn't stand his cold eyes, the lack of warmth in them and yet...

And for the first time in her life Kaoru walked away.

She never turned once, if she had, she would have seen the anguish look that crossed his face and had she stayed longer would have heard his anguished cry.

That was the last time they saw each other, the last that was heard from her.

* * *

It wasn't meant as angst... more like a prologue to a story which I'll probably write bits into these drabbles. Just something I wanted to post.


	6. the naughty list lapse

Lapse

* * *

"I demand a Battousai strip tease!"

"Oro!"

"…I said that out loud?"

Kaoru has always considered herself a very practical person. Ever since she was young she has learned that life isn't easy, that you can and will fall and you will hurt yourself. That sometimes it will feel like the only person you can trust is yourself, because there isn't going to be anyone else for you out there. She has learned how to, from little to nothing, come up with enough to survive and keep her family well and content.

She has learned that people like her, who are barely scraping by, have no time for daydreams or wishes or fantasies. But that never seemed to stop her and now with the gorgeous red head that she houses it's even more difficult to keep herself in control and not allow her mind to wander. Like it did today, just now and startled her favorite rurouni (not that she knew many, but anyways).

Blushing a deep red and practically turning purple she chokes out an apology and hurries out of the room, very thankful that none of the others are around to witness such an embarrassing lapse in her life. And that Kenshin is too stunned to go after her, and so she wonders how the hell is she going to fix this one?

* * *

Well, here it is, another installment for the smile series which has evolved to every small drabble written for RK. So this one was for another series, "the naughty list" but then I thought, hmm another series NOOOOO! I can't! I'll never finish, so here it is the naughty list drabble #1. Consider this a bonus and the many to come. Unless it's a one-shot and I upload it as a solo.

Enjoy and happy New Year!


	7. terrible

Title: Terrible

Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin

Genre: Horror

Words: 287

Summary: The mind is a wicked thing, but can you blame it when you're not the only one that suffers from these hallucinations.

* * *

He's cold and still, lying on the floor by her side. Her heart hurts and her eyes water as she observes his pale face. Blue lips that are cracked and bloody are parted and trying so very hard to draw in breath to speak.

She wants to tell him to stop wasting his energy on trying to tell her something and to actually just worry on getting out of that place alive, but when he opens his eyes to look at her words leave her. His hand, once unmoving in hers, is now trailing her face and there is this focused look in his eyes that she can't help but choke on her own breath.

She shakes her head but he smiles and tries, softly, to tell her to leave, to run because what hurt them is still there. Still haunting them and it won't stop, not until it gets what it wants.

"Go Kaoru, run."

"I can't, no, I'm not leaving you." She refuses to give into her fear but the chill is growing stronger and that horrendous feeling of fear is clawing in the back of her mind. And Kenshin, he's urging her to move, to leave and save herself.

And as that nauseating feeling clings to her bones, and Kenshin's anguished eyes plead to her, she tries to not lose consciousness but she's bleeding badly and Kenshin knows she has little time left and that he has none. Because, he's already seen, he's already dead.

The screeching slithering noise that travels from the far off hallway makes them both freeze and panic. And as it grows louder, they know, their time is up.

* * *

This one has been laying around in my computer for a while now, and I decided to add it to Smile.


End file.
